


cause I came here so you'd come for me

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal, Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Vader is not patient, but he is certain.





	cause I came here so you'd come for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



> Title from Halsey's ["Haunting."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjyGkvNUtRU) [Lyrics here.](https://genius.com/Halsey-haunting-lyrics)

There at last. Vader can feel her in his mind, the ever-present curiosity brushing over him. Intent. He has been waiting, ever since the news he refused to believe of her death; after the momentary touch, it’s as if he hasn’t been prepared at all. He pushes back into her mind, senses her fall, and rushes to catch her. He wants her alive—the beat of familiarity pulses as he changes his orders. 

Sparing her costs him the last ship in the Rebel fleet. Her ship. His master bids him not to follow her. Unimportant. Ahsoka will come to him.


End file.
